A Hollywood Heights story: Love at first sight
by Love2loveHH
Summary: Eddie and Loren met last year on facebook, but havent met in real life. What happens when they both start at Brown and are going to meet for the first time?
1. Facebook

Hey guys!

So this is my first fanfiction. English is not my first language, so sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Lorens pov:

I am soo nervous right now. This is my first day at Brown and tonight I'm gonna meet Eddie. Eddie and I met last year on facebook and started chatting and we became really good friends. We haven't meet yet, because he is from LA and I'm from New York, but he got accepted on Brown last year, and I got accepted this year. It means he is one year older than me. OMG Loren chill. He is just a guy. No big deal. We shared everything. When we were happy, sad, lonely or just needed someone to talk to. I even told him about my dad…

Right now I was on my way to my room. I was excited to meet my roommate. I found my room, number 362, and slowly opened the door…

Person: OMG hi I'm Mel, you must be Loren! We are gonna have such a great year, it's gonna be epic!

Loren while shaking hands: Hi

Mel: We are gonna be such great friends!

The rest of the day Mel used to walk me around campus, and show me the school. She was actually a great person, and very open about her personal life. She likes pizza and her favorite color is everything neon. She was a sophomore so I couldn't help myself asking…

Loren: Do you know Eddie Duran?

Mel: Three words… Hot, sexy and Greek God!

Loren: Mel that's four words

Mel: Whatever! He is hot! Why do you ask?

Loren: Umm… I'm sort of meeting him tonight…

Mel: WHAT?!

Eddies pov:

I'm gonna meet Loren tonight. I've never been so nervous in my life. I don't know why. I just really wanna see her. I wonder how she is. I bet she is beautiful. I were so lost in thought I almost walked right into a wall

Ian: What is wrong with you today man? You're acting really weird man.

Eddie: Sorry. I just… have a lot on my mind.

Ian: Who is she and how did you guys meet?

Eddie: How did you… never mind. Her name is Loren and we met on facebook about a year ago, but we never met in person. Today is her first day at Brown and we are gonna meet tonight. It's not a date! It's a… friendly dinner.

Ian: Aha… friendly dinner?

Eddie: Yeah, I mean it's not like a date or something just… two friends eating and talking…

Ian: Sureeeee… let's go to starbucks, I'm dying for some coffe.

Lorens pov:

**Later that day**

Mel: Soo when is the date?

Loren: Mel it's not a date

Mel: Yeah you keep saying that but no one believes it

Loren: At 7. We are gonna meet out in the main entrance. Mel help me I only have an hour and I have nothing to wear!

Mel walked to my closet and found a beautiful black hi-low dress with a bright pink belt, and black wedges. She winked at me…. I sighed

Loren: Mel I'm not gonna wear that

Mel: Come on.

She went on her knees and begged me. I sighed again and nodded. She squealed and jumped op and down. I put on my outfit and she did my hair in wavy curls, and my makeup light. When it was 6:45 she practically pushed me out the door.

Mel: Have fun!

The clock is now 7:05. I've been waiting in 15 minutes. I was stupid thinking that he would come. Stupid and naïve. I sighed and decided that I should just go home, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around…

Eddies pov:

I were late. I were running down the stairs down to main entrance. I just hope she is there. That she isn't blowing me off. I slowed down when I reached the main entrance and saw a person standing there. She turned around. My first thought:

I were right. She is beautiful.

Okay, what do you guys think of first chapter? Please R&R i would love to hear it.


	2. The Friendly dinner

**Hey guysss!**

**So I decided to write another chapter, but pleeaasee comment what you think I would loooveee to know. Also let me know if I should continue this story**

**~Anna**

Lorens pov:

Eddie: Loren?

Loren:Eddie?

Both: Hi

We both giggled a little. This was kind of awkward. I looked at him. Like really looked at him. He was gorgeous. His beautiful brown eyes shined in the light from the moon, and his smile…OMG. Mel was right. He really looked like a Greek God.

Loren: You look…great!

Come on Loren! You don't say someone look great. You say they look handsome or… incredibly sexy and hot. Stop it Loren. You are not gonna turn out of that road.

Eddie: Back at cha.

Loren: So… shall we go?

Eddie: Yeah

Eddies pov:

What is your problem man? I'm mentally slapping myself right now. You don't say back at cha when someone says you look great. You say, you too! Or you also look really, really beautiful and… No! Don't say it Eddie. You don't say it. But she looked beautiful. Her big, chocolate brown eyes were looking right into mine, and it was magical. Her smile could light up, even the darkest place and her body was… curvy and perfect.

Loren and I were walking down the street in an awkward silence. Until she broke it.

Loren: So where are we going?

Eddie: To Mico´s. They have the best Italian food in the world. I mean… except from Italy.

Why are you so nervous? Stop being so nervous! For God sake. But I can't stop. My whole body I shaking, and I don't know what to say next.

Loren: Oh good, I love Italian.

Eddie: I know. You told me. Uhm… will you say it?

Loren: *confused* Say what?

Eddie: Lasagna…

Loren: No, no, NO. I'm not gonna say it.

Eddie: Come ooon! I've dreamed of hearing it since you told me about it.

Loren: Dreamed?

Eddie: I mean wanted! I… wanted… to hear it.

Loren: I know what you meant. Okay I say it… I would like some… las-zag-na.

I couldn't help it. I bursted out laughing. It was soo… sexy. Yes I said it. Sexy, sexy, sexy.

Lorens pov:

The night started out as a little awkward. But we actually had a great time. The restaurant was fantastic. The food was amazing, and we talked and laughed and had a lot of fun. Eddie was fun and sweet and just a really great person. I was really happy that we were friends. Last year was really tuff for me, but Eddie helped me through all of my problems and issues. Or… maybe not all of them.

Right now we were walking home. He held my hand is his. But I didn't mind. I liked it. Who was I kidding? I LOVED it. His hand was so soft.

We were walking, talking. About…everything. About school, family, friends.

Eddie: So how was your first day here at Brown.

Loren: Fine. My roommate Mel showed me around campus, and she is actually really nice. She… talks a lot.

We reached the main entrance. I didn't want to say goodnight.

Eddie: I guess I should say goodnight.

Loren: Yeah… I guess.

Eddie: So goodnight…

Eddie looked me in the eyes, kissed my cheek, turned around, and left me standing there paralyzed.

**So that was end of chapter 2. What do you guys think? R&R, tell me what you think. **


	3. Don't flirt!

**Hey guys!**

**I really, really don't know where this story are going, so pleeeaaassseee R&R and give me some ideas of what to write! I would love to hear. **

**Also I love to read your reviews. I think it's cool that I'm a big fan of some of those who review. I love that they love my story just as much as I love their. **

**~Anna**

Eddies POV:

I were lying in my bed, throwing a ball in the air. I just came back from the dinner with Loren and felt… happy. Like really, really happy. There was something about her… she is just… perfect. Everything about her is just perfect. Her smile, her body, her eyes. And I kissed her on the cheek. I kissed her on the cheek and it was amazing. Although I kind of wish that it was on her mouth…

Ian: Hey mate! What cha thinking about.

Eddie: Just Loren.

Ian: Ahh Loren. So your date went good?

Eddie: It wasn't a…

Ian: Whatever. So how is she?

Eddie: She is amazing. She's sweet and cool, and she is incredibly beautiful.

Ian: Your falling for her.

It wasn't a question. I answered anyway.

Eddie: Yes. What shall I do?

Ian: I don't know man. But don't go too fast, it will just scare her away.

**Next morning**

Ian and I were sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch. I kept glancing at the door. I was waiting for Loren. Where is she!? She should be here by now.

Ian: Man, what is up with you? You keep looking at the doors, like Beyonce is gonna walk through them any minute. Do you know something I don't?

I couldn't help but laugh, at Ians attempt to cheer me up. I took one last glance at the door, and saw Loren and some girl walk in.

Eddie: Hey Loren!

Okay maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to jell, but hey. I missed her. It had been about 10 hours since I saw her. Oh no… I was falling hard! She smiled and waved at me.

Ian: Is that Loren? Man she is hot!

Eddie: Shut up! She is coming, act normal.

Ian: Why would I act different?

Loren and the other girl walked to our table and sat down.

Loren: Hey Eddie, how are you? Ehh, this is Melissa. My roommate.

Eddie: Hey Loren, hey Mellissa.

Mel: Call me Mel.

Eddie: This is Ian.

Ian kissed Lorens hand. It made my blood boil. Why would he do that? He knows I like her. It pisses me off.

Ian: So Loren, how was your first day?

Loren: Great! I learned the school to know, and unpacked my stuff, so I'm ready to start classes.

Ian: Good! Where are you from? Do you have any family?

Loren: I'm from New York. And I don't really have any family, it's just my mom and me.

Ian: I bet your mom is just as beautiful as you.

Why?! Why would he flirt with her like that? He is flirting with her, right in front of me, and I hate it. I hate him! Loren is blushing. She looks so cute when she is blushing. I really got to do something, before it's too late.

Eddie: Hey Loren, wanna go grab some Ice cream after School?

Loren Yeah, sure I would love too. I really have to go now, I don't wanna be late. Let's just meet at the main entrance after school.

Eddie: Great! See you then!

Loren and Mel got up, and walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, I smacked Ian in the head.

Ian: Oww, mann what was that for?

Eddie: Don't ever flirt with her like that ever again! I mean never ever do it! Next time you are DEAD!

Ian: Geez, relax man. I couldn't help it, okay. She is just too h… *is shoot him a dead glare* never mind.

Eddie: Come on, we have to get to class.

I walked to class with Loren on my mind. She seemed to be stuck there lately.

Lorens POV:

Mel: So what's up with you and lover boy?

Loren: Who?

Mel: Eddie! Do I really have to spell it to you?

Loren: Nothing is up with me and Eddie. I don't even think he likes me… in that way.

Mel: Come on, Lo! He totally has a crush on you. And he isn't a jerk like most other boys. He is actually nice. Give him a chance.

Loren: I don't know I think we are just friends. Good friends that's all.

Mel: Yeah… for now.

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. R&R, tell me what you think! **


	4. Ice cream date

**Wazzzz upppp!?**

**How are you all doing? I don't know where this story is going so please leave a comment with some of your ideas. I would love to hear them. Please R&R I haven't got so many of those lately.**

Lorens POV:

The day was dragging away. No seriously, it was going so slow. I could really use some ice cream right now. And some Eddie… wait what? What am I saying? He doesn't even like me. He probably just thinks I'm some stupid girl. I'm not even worth his attention.

Mel: What cha thinking about?

Loren: Huh? Oh, nothing. Just… homework.

Mel: Since when did Eddie Become homework?

Loren: Mel, can we talk about this later? We are in the middle of a class, and…

Mr. Tanner: Ms. Tate, Ms. Sanders! Something you wanna share?

I could feel my face getting red. All eyes were pointed at me, and I hated it. I hated being center of attention. I couldn't speak. Mel saw it and rescued me.

Mel: No thanks, Mr. Tanner, we're good.

Mr. Tanner looked offended, but let it go. I turned to face Mel.

Loren: Thanks!

Mel: At your service!

**After Class**

Mel and I were walking down the hallway. Even though the day was going really, really slow, it felt good to finally be on college. High school was a nightmare! A living nightmare! I was just happy to finally get out of there. And to meet Eddie. No, don't think of Eddie. You can think of him after school. Then you can think of his smile and his eyes and…

Person: OMG! Watch where you're going, you idiot! I almost spilled coffee on my brand new Prada bag.

Loren: Oh no, I'm so sorry…

Person: Chloe. Chloe Carter. Maybe you've heard of me. Cheerleader, fashion goddess and super popular.

Loren: I'm…

Chloe: I know who you are. You are the freshman who thinks, she can just walk right in and steal my man. Let me tell you one thing. Eddie is mine! Do you understand? MINE! No one, especially not a teeny bopper like you, can take him away from me. You're a cero. A no one. Do you understand?

I nodded yes. I couldn't look her in the eyes, I was too scared. She turned around, on her 3 inch heels, and walked away, like it was a catwalk, and we were her audience. I slowly turned around and walked to other way.

Mel: Are you okay?

Loren: Yeah, I'm fine. Look Mel I have to go. I need to get some homework done before I meet Eddie. I'll see you around.

Mel: Sure…

With that I disappeared down the hallway. Omg, I am soooo embarrassed!

Mels POV:

What's going on with her? She's been acting kind of strange today. Maybe it's just nerve. I mean she is going out with Eddie, in less than an hour.

Person: Hi! Mel, right?

I turned around. Ian was standing behind me. I've been crazy about him for a year now, and it pissed me off when he flirted with Loren at lunch. Of course I wasn't mad at Loren, just the douche standing in front of me. Play hard to get Mel. Hard to get.

Mel: Oh hey… Ian right? Your Eddies friend.

Ian: Yeah. He's the sweet one and I'm the hot one.

Mel: Wow, I always thought Eddie was pretty hot and sexy, and you were just… the pathetic one.

Ian: Ouch, that hurt! You must admit my Aussie accent is pretty sexy.

He is right. It is sexy. Really sexy. Really, really sexy.

Mel: Well, I'm looking for a man. Not a kangaroo.

Well played Mel! I turned around and walked down the hallway. I didn't look back but I was sure he was looking after me. After this he is so gonna get interested in me. Boys will always have what they can't get.

Lorens POV:

Loren: Hi Eddie! Ready to go?

Eddie: Yeah! So how was your day?

Loren: Good! Although I ran into Chloe Carter.

Eddie: Oh no…

Loren: Well, Chloe and I dated for a short period, but it was nothing. Now she think she owns me. It's just… I'm sorry you probably don't want to talk about Chloe.

Loren: No it's fine, I'm glad you're telling me.

Eddie: Soooo, I was thinking…

Loren: Oh, it must be the first time!

Eddie: Very funny Tate! What I was going to say was that I was wondering if… uhm… I could… have your number? I mean just… you know… so I can get a hold on you.

Loren: You want my number? Yeah sure…

I gave him my number. No one never asked me if they could get my number before.

Loren: So do you know where we are going, or are we lost?

Eddie: There is an ice cream bar at the corner. I used to come there all the time last year. They have the best ice cream I've ever tasted!

Eddie and I arrived at the ice cream bar. It was nice and small. Very private. We talked and laughed and had a great time. Just like every time he is around.

Eddie: So do you like Brown?

Loren: Yeah, so far so good. I mean…

I didn't get to say my sentence before Eddie threw ice cream at me, and I landed right on my nose. I was sooo cold!

Loren: Eddie! You are in so much trouble right now!

Eddie: Try catch me!

Eddie wiped the ice cream off my nose and started running. I chased him outside, and over in a small park. He is so fast! I'm never gonna catch him.

Loren: *out of breath* Wait! Stop! I give up.

I sat on a park bench, trying to catch my breath.

Eddie: Couldn't catch me Tate!

Loren: Maybe if I was Usain Bolt! How do you run so fast?

Eddie: Practice… I used to run a lot when I were little.

Loren: Well, that makes sense.

I looked at him and our eyes met. I became lost in his sparkling, brown eyes. He began to lean in, and in was surprised when I leaned in too. Our lips were about to touch when, biiiiiiiiip! I got a text! Oh no, I just totally ruined the moment. This was getting a little awkward.

Loren: It's from Mel. She wonders where I am. I should go…

I got up and walked as fast as I could. A were about to kiss Eddie! OMG!

Eddie: Se ya tomorrow Lo!

**Later that night**

I were laying in my bed when I received a text. It read…

**Hi Lo!**

**I really had a great time tonight. Looking forward to see your beautiful smile again! Sweet dreams!**

**Eddie ;)**

… I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**What do you guys think! I made this chapter a little longer than the other ones. Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	5. The assignment

**Hey guys!**

**I don't really get many reviews and I don't really want to continue this story if no one wants to read it so I would love to hear if you want me to continue this or not. Also comment any ideas you might have, if I'm gonna continue this, cause I really don't know what to write.**

**~Anna**

Eddies POV:

Ian and I were eating lunch and I was waiting for Loren again.

Ian: So what did you and Loren do yesterday? You couldn't stop smiling when you got home.

Eddie: We just ate ice cream and… we almost kissed. I don't know what happened, we were leaning in and the she got a text and the moment was ruined.

Ian: Wait WHAT! You guys almost kissed?

Eddie: Yeah…

Ian: Did you want it to happen?

Eddie: I wanted it to happen more than anything in the whole world.

I wanted to kiss her so badly and I was devastated when she pulled away. Truth is that Loren is special. I've never met anyone like her; she is one of a kind. Her eyes, her smile, her lips… she deserved so much better than me I don't know why I'm even trying.

Loren: Hey guys, how are you?

Loren sat down beside me and our fingers accidentally touched. I felt an electric shiver run trough me. I looked at her but she looked at Ian. God, I hope she felt it too.

Ian: We're good! Hey where is your friend Mel?

Loren: She is sick.

Ian: Oh, I hope she gets better soon. Hey I noticed you were in one of my classes yesterday. How could that be, you are a year younger than me.

Loren: Oh, because of my grades I take some of the classes on a higher level.

Ian: Oh, cool! So you are one of those wonder kids who are extremely clever.

Loren: I wouldn't put it that way, I'm just… me.

Eddie: And you are perfect just the way you are!

Oh, no! I don't know why I said that, I hope she doesn't think I'm weird or anything.

Loren: Thanks, but I'm far from perfect. Look I gotta go, but I'll see you later, okay.

Eddie & Ian: See ya!

Loren stood up and left, and I couldn't help but check her out. Apparently Ian couldn't either.

Eddie: *yelling* Stop checking her out!

Ian: Geez man, sorry!

Lorens POV:

I was on my way to the last class of the day. I entered the classroom and sat down. While I was taking my books out of my backpack, someone sat beside me. I looked up. Eddie?

Loren: Hey Eddie! Were in the same class?

Eddie: Yeah I guess.

Mr. Tanner: So today you are going to start on a project. Yeah, I know, your lives are ruined bla bla bla. You just have to suck it up! I'm gonna pair you up two and two, so you aren't gonna do this assignment alone. This project is gonna be about music. I want you to write a song who has some kind of statement. Now I want you to look at the person next to you…

I looked at Eddie, and he looked at me. Our eyes met and I could feel my cheeks getting red.

Mr. Tanner: … the person you just looked at is gonna be your partner. Good luck!

Eddie: You wanna come to my dorm after class, and work on the assignment? I mean we could go to your dorm but, you know, Mel is sick so I thought…

Loren: I know what you mean. And I would love to go to your dorm after class. You know… to work.

Eddie: Yeah… work.

Okay, this was getting a little awkward. I mean Eddie is sweet and all but… I don't know if I can trust my feelings. Not after last time.

The bell rang and I gathered my things, said goodbye to Eddie, and went to my dorm. I just had to check on Mel before I went to Eddie's dorm. I reached the door and walked inside.

Loren: Hi Mel, how are you feeling.

Mel: Like a pair of sweaty, old socks!

Loren: Okay, I guess that makes sense. Look I have to go; I just wanted to check on you.

Mel: Where are you going?

Loren: To Eddie's. We have to work on an assignment together.

Mel: Lo, I tell you its destiny! The universe wants you and Eddie to get together!

Loren: Okay, how high fever do you have, you sound ridicules.

Mel: That's not the point. Eddie and you, are meant to be together!

Loren: I don't know about that, but I'll see you later. Bye!

I ran out the door before she could convince me to believe in her nonsense. I mean Eddie is cute and all, but I don't think we are meant to be. I got to Eddies dorm and knocked on the door.

Eddies POV:

When the bell rang, I literally ran to my dorm. Luckily Ian wasn't here so we were going to be all alone. I quickly changed my shirt and pushed all the things on the floor, under my bed. I didn't want my room to look like a mess. I wanted it all to be perfect.

Maybe I was being stupid. It is just an assignment, nothing big. I just felt so right that Loren and I were paired together. I mean like the universe was trying to tell me something.

There was a hesitant knock on the door. She was here. How do I look? Is my hair okay? Do I need to change my T-shirt again? Wait, don't be ridicules. Just open the door. I walked to the door but hesitated withmy hand on the knob. God, just open the god damn door! So I did.

Eddie: Hey Loren!

OMG, she is so beautiful…

**What do you guys think? What will happen next? Remember to R&R! Tell me if I should continue!**


	6. I need to tell you something

**Hey guys!**

**So I decided to continue this story, but I would really like if you would comment some ideas you might have, I would love to hear. Remember NO REVIEWS = NO STORY**

Lorens POV:

Eddie: Hey Loren!

Loren: Hey! Can I come in?

Eddie: Of course!

Eddie stepped aside and I walked into the room. It was big, bigger than mine I think, and at first it looked clean, but when you looked closely you could see that some clothes were pushed under the bed. Typical boys! Eddie watched me as I looked around the room. Or he didn't watch me. He stared at me!

Loren: What cha staring at… Eddie… Eddie?

I finally brought him out of his trance. But I had to admit, he was kind of cute when was staring at me.

Eddie: Oh, uh… n-nothing. So… we s-should get started.

Was he stuttering? He is so cute when he is stuttering. Wait WHAT?

Loren: Yeah sure.

They both sat down on Eddie's bed, and opened their notebooks.

Loren: So I was thinking something like this…

Loren and Eddie began writing and within an hour they had a song.

Eddie: Wow, I've never written a song that fast before!

Loren: Do you write songs?

Eddie: Yeah, a little. It's kind of a secret hobby of mine. What about you? You sounded like you've tried this before.

Loren: Yeah, I mean… sometimes I write songs… but nobody is ever gonna hear them.

Eddie: Why not? From what I just heard you have talent.

Loren: I don't know about that…

Eddie: It's true! You are amazing Loren!

I looked down, but Eddie lifted my head, by putting a finger under my chin. He looked me straight in the eyes and we got lost in each others eyes. He started leaning in, and I was surprised when I found myself leaning in too. I really, really wanted to. But I can't. I pulled back.

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie I can't.

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: It's complicated… I gotta go.

I rushed to the door, but he blocked the door before I could open it.

Eddie: I have something to say to you.

He dragged me to his bed, and we both sat down.

Eddie: Loren you are the sweetest, cutest most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your smile can light up the whole world, your eyes are like melting chocolate, and can make the angels sing, and your voice… it makes the angels sound bad when they sing because of your eyes. What I'm trying to say is… I like you, Loren. Really, really much. And…

I cut him off. I couldn't take it anymore I had to kiss him! So I did. The kiss was sweet and soft and… perfect! He grabbed me by my waist holding me tight. I buried my hands in his perfect styled hair and messed with it. We pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily.

Eddie: I'm glad we finally kissed; I was going insane not kissing you.

Loren: *standing up* I should go.

Eddie: Please don't…

Loren: I just need some time to progress, that's all.

Eddie. Wait let me tell you something first. Do you wanna go out with me?

Loren:…maybe…

With that I rushed out the door. God, I was sooo confused right now.

Eddies POV:

I finally kissed Loren! It was sweet and amazing and… I'm afraid Loren didn't like it. I mean she just rushed out of here. At least she didn't say no to go out with me. She said maybe… not no. But I can't help but think there is something, she is afraid of. I mean in a relationship. Like she is afraid of falling in love. There is one thing I'm sure of. I'm falling in love with Loren.

**So I know this wasn't the longest chapter, but I think it went out pretty good! What do you think will happen? What will Loren say? R&R**


	7. What the hell, Eddie!

**Hey guys! **

**So I'm not gonna update this next week because I'll be going to Copenhagen to visit some of my family. Until then… stay cool and eat a lot of Nutella!**

**NO REVIEWS = NO STORY**

**~Anna**

Lorens POV:

So right now I'm kind of hiding from Eddie. I mean I really like him and all that stuff, but… I'm scared. If I tell him what happened, he will just think low of me. When I came home yesterday Mel played 20 questions with me, cause she saw that I was crying. I told her what happened, but not why I ran from him. No one knows. It's just too embarrassing.

I were on my way to first class of the day when suddenly someone pulled me inside the closet. I was about to scream, when he/she put her/his hand over my mouth, and spun me around. Eddie. He let go of me and I instantly screamed.

Loren: What the hell, Eddie! Why are you dragging me into a closet, like you want to kill me or something?!

Eddie: I'm sorry Loren, it's just we need to talk.

Loren: About what!

Eddie: About yesterday…

Loren: Eddie…

Eddie: Loren please. Just let me in.

Loren: You would just think low of me…

Eddie: *cutting her off* I promise I won't! Please tell me…

Should I tell him? I like him and all… He deserves to know, right? Maybe it will be easier to handle if I tll someone about it.

Loren: You have to promise, that you won't tell anyone about it.

Eddie: *putting his hand on his heart* I promise.

I sighed. Here goes nothing.

Loren: It was last year, right before we started talking. I had a boyfriend, Conner, was his name. He was very popular, but a player. I was honored, that he would choose someone like me. It was our 2 month anniversary, and he took me out for an amazing dinner. After that we went home to him. We stated making out on his couch, and it started getting heated. I knew he wanted to have sex with me, but I wasn't ready. And he knew that. I stated pulling away, and said stop, but he wouldn't stop. Then he… he… raped me.

The last word was barely a whisper. I broke down crying. Eddie had shocked look on his face. He pulled me in to a tight hug. I can't believe I just told him my darkest secret. Maybe I would all be better now.

Eddies POV:

I can't believe what Loren just told me. Why would someone rape someone as beautiful and sweet as Loren. It's disgusting! If I ever meet Conner I swear, I'm gonna kill him! Loren is amazing I can't believe he would to that to her!

Loren: A couple of months after I started talking to you and, it kind of helped.

I couldn't help but smile at her comment. Her chocolate eyes met mine and we became lost. Surprisingly she leaned in first, and I followed. When our lips met I felt sparks. Kind of cliché, I know, but it's true. She buried her fingers in my hair, pulling my head closer, deepening the kiss. I grabbed her waist pulling her amazing, sexy body closer to mine, while drawing small circles with my thumb. We both pulled away at the same time, resting our foreheads on each others. We were both craving for air.

Loren: I need to get to class.

Eddie: Do you want to go on a date with me?

I was hoping she would change her maybe to a yes.

Loren: *walking out of the door* Yes!

I smiled wide and big, and jumped up in the air, acting like a fool, but I didn't care. She said yes!

Unknown POV:

I can't believe that teenybopper has the nerve to steal my man. She has no idea who she has challenged! I won't let her get away that easily.

Lorens POV:

It felt really good to finally tell someone about "it". I mean it's much better to talk about it than just keep it all buckled up inside me. I still can't believe I said yes to go on a date with Eddie. I just felt so happy, and then he asked me and… well yeah. Eddie is just sooooo sexy and hot and… wow, wow slow down dirty mind.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket

**From: Eddie3**

**Hi Lo! Can I meet you in my dorm right now?! I have something important to ask you about.**

**From: Loren3**

**Sure! On my way!**

I made my way to Eddie's dorm, wondering what he wanted to talk to me about. I hope it isn't something bad. I turned around the corner and saw…

**And that's it for today. LOL, sorry I just love teasing you guys. What do you think Loren saw when she turned the corner? I know the chapter isn't very long and I'm sooooo sorry for that. Please forgive me! R&R!**


	8. Loren Tate I like the way you think!

**SURPRISE!**

**Hello there my lovely Nutellas (that's your name)! I am not leaving for Copenhagen until tomorrow, and to be honest I'm really boring, so I decided to write a surprise chapter for you guys because I just love you sooooo much! I also decided to make this chapter extra long, because I want to show you all how much I love you 33**

**NO REVIEWS = NO STORY**

**~Anna**

Lorens POV:

I turned around the corner and saw…

Eddie and Chloe all over each other's face! They were seriously eating each other! I turned around, and couldn't help but feel hurt. I mean it's not like we are dating or anything but… I really thought he liked me.

Eddie: Loren, wait!

I didn't slow down, I just walked faster.

Eddie: Please, Loren! I wasn't what it looked like!

Loren: *still walking fast* Then what was it!

Eddie: She just threw herself at me, and you know, me being a boy with hormones, I just couldn't stop. I swear I don't like her. I only have eyes for you!

I stopped walking. Did he just say that, I quote "I only have eyes for you"? He stood in front of me and placed he hands on my waist. My shirt was kind of short, and I know this is really cliché but I felt sparks where his bare skin touched mine. God, I hope he felt it too.

Eddie: I'm really, really sorry.

Loren: Sorry for what you did, or sorry that I caught you?

Eddie: I'm actually glad you caught me cause then I can promise to you that it will never happen again. Ever! What were you even doing outside my dorm?

Loren: You texted me saying that you wanted to talk to me.

I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eddie: But I didn't…

He looked in his pockets and sighed.

Eddie: Chloe!

Loren: What about Chloe?

Eddie: She has my phone. She must have texted you.

Loren: Oh…

Eddie: Loren I truly am sorry. Can you forgive me?

Loren: I don't know. I can't just give you my trust, it needs to be earned.

Eddie: Yeah, of course! Just tell me what to do.

Oh, this is gonna be good!

Okay, so I told Eddie that he has him to do everything I want him to, until I forgive him, and he gladly accepted. He really wants to make it up to me. It's actually cute, how sorry he is. But trust me he is going to suffer. He has no idea what I'm gonna do.

So it's 7 am and I can't wait to see Eddie. Yesterday I gave him a package and said that he should open it tomorrow (which is now today), and wear it all day. If he takes it off there will be consequences. Trust me.

I went to the bathroom, and did the usual. I put and a pair of white skinny jeans and a blue crop top on with the word dream. I also put a pair of New Balance shoes, and did my make up neutral, and braided my hair in a fishtail braid. My favorite braid.

Loren: Mel come on we are going to be late for breakfast!

Mel: I'm coming, I'm coming, chill. Why do you want to get to breakfast so badly?

Loren: Wait and see. I promise you won't be disappointed.

Mel and I are sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Eddie and Ian. Apropos Ian…

Loren: So what's up with you and Ian?

Mel: *playing dumb* What do you mean?

Loren: Come on, I've seen the way you guys are looking at each other. Do you like him?

Mel: I don't know it complicated…

Loren: Mel, just ask him already!

Mel: Ask him about what?

Loren: A date, duh! You guys are…

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because in that moment Eddie walked through the door. I tried not to laugh, believe me I really tried, but as soon as our eyes met I bursted out laughing. So did Mel and the rest of the cafeteria.

He was wearing ballet flats, pink tights, a pink skirt, a pink crop top, which showed a little bit of his extremely sexy abs. You could tell he had a six pack. He also had on some red lipstick and a blonde wig with pink flowers in it. Eddie picked up his food and went to our table.

Eddie: Seriously this will make you forgive me Loren?!

Loren: *trying not to laugh* Yes, yes it will!

Mel: *still laughing* Hey, where is Ian?

Aha, I knew there was something she isn't telling me.

Eddie: He is over there.*pointing to the other side of the cafeteria where Ian is sitting with a group of guys* He doesn't want to be seen with me. He said, I quote "it's embarrassing"!

Mel and I both bursted out laughing, while Eddie gave us both a death glare. If looks could kill Mel and I would both be extremely death right now.

Loren: Oh stop the pity party and carry my books to class.

Eddie: Yes, oh mighty goddess!

Mel: Mighty goddess?

Loren: That is what I told him to call me.

Mel: *whispering to Loren* You got him wrapped around your tiny little finger, don't you?

Loren: *whispering to Mel* Why yes I do.

We both laughed as Eddie walked me to my first class. He carried my books I one hand and opened the doors with the other. I wonder what I'm gonna make him do next…

Eddies POV:

I am sitting in class wondering what Loren is gonna make me do next. When I agreed to do this I didn't expect it to be… I don't know CRAZY! I know what I did to Loren was wrong, and believe me I regret it more than anything but… wait no buts I totally deserve this.

I could hear people whisper to each other, probably about me when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I finally got my phone back after 1 hour of arguing with Chloe "The diva". I took out my phone and looked at it. A SMS from Loren, and it read… oh no! No, no,no, NO! I'm not gonna do that. Well, I guess I am cause if I'm no… consequences.

I'm walking down the hall, on my way to lunch. She said I had to it in the cafeteria. I walk through the door, and quickly spot Loren sitting at our usual table. We make eye contact and she nods her head at me. She wants me to start. Here goes nothing…

I start dancing like a freaking ballerina while I'm singing one of the Barbie songs (LOL, sorry I don't really know any Barbie songs I just know she sings a lot). I used the whole morning practicing that song. I twirl around in the cafeteria, while singing, and out of the corner of my eye I can see people laughing and some are even recording it on their phones. This is the most humiliating thing I've ever done!

Lorens POV:

Mel and I are laughing so hard right now, and my stomach hurts. I can't breathe because I'm laughing so much. This is the best idea I've ever had. Like ever! I have never in my life had a better idea than this!

Mel: *laughing really hard* Don't you think it's enough? You can't be mad at him forever you know.

Loren: *also laughing hard* Oh, I was never mad at him. I mean we aren't officially together or anything. I was hurt at first but I forgave him when he apologized.

Mel: Then why did you make him do all of these things?

Loren: A girl gotta have some fun right!

Mel: Loren Tate, I like the way you think!

**And that's it. Wow, that was a long chapter. What do you think? Do you like this new side of Loren? What will Eddie do when he finds out what Loren did to him, was all a joke? R&R!**


	9. Mystery guy?

**Hey Nutellas!**

**So right now I'm sitting in my PJ's while watching iCarly. LOL! I got home last night, and I'm really tired, but I wanted to update, although I have no idea of what to write, but I'm just gonna do it anyways and wait and see how this chapter will turn out…**

**Also I would love if you could follow me on:**

**Instagram: annabiebergomez**

**Twitter: annabiebergomez**

**NO REVIWES = NO STORY**

**~Anna**

Eddies POV:

Right now I'm lying on my bed with my head buried in my pillow. I am sooo embarrassed; I can't even begin to describe how awful it was… The good news is that Loren forgave me. I mean after what she made me do, I kind of think she own me. Who am I kidding I know she own me. Maybe I could get her to go out with me tonight. She is stubborn, but it is worth a try. Actually that's one of the things I like about her. Her stubbornness. Even though that's only one of the many things I like about her. She is so sweet and caring but at the same time wild and feisty… and a little bit evil! Her beautiful chocolate eyes, her stunning smile, her amazing body… I had to stop myself before I went any further with my thoughts. Oh, what I could do with that body… okay Eddie, I think it's time for you to think of something else.

I stood up and went to my closet to change my shirt. I put on a simple white T-Shirt but it was a little tight so it showed off my abs. I have to be hot when I ask Loren out right? I know she already said she would go out with me, but she didn't say when. I can't wait another day!

I quickly made my way down the hall, without being seen. After what happened earlier today, it wasn't safe for me to go outside my door. I made it to Loren's dorm without being noticed. Just as I was about to knock I heard voices. I know I shouldn't listen but I couldn't help myself. They were talking about me…

_Mel: Was I really necessary to pull Eddie trough all that stuff, earlier today? _

_Loren: Maybe not… I don't know what happened to me… do you think what I did was wrong?_

_Mel: Maybe a little over the top, but no matter what I thought it was fun!_

_Loren: Oh no, I feel like such a bad person right now! I don't know what I was thinking about, I'm usually never like this. I acted like… you. No offense._

_Mel: its okay, I know I would have done the same. It's part of who I am. But I'm not sure if it's a part of who you are…_

_Loren: I can't even imagine what Eddie is gonna do to me ones he finds out I wasn't even mad at him…_

Oh my gosh, I can't believe Loren did that to me. I really want to be mad at her right now but somehow I find it… hot. What she did just makes her more hot than she was before, if that's even possible. But no matter how hot she is, I'm gonna get my revenge. I mean come on, I'm not cruel or anything, but a guy has to get his revenge!

I knocked on the door and waited. Slowly the door opened, almost as if the person who was opening it was scared. I just plastered a fake smile on my face, but it soon got real when I saw Loren behind the door. No matter how mad I was, I couldn't help but smile.

Eddie: Hey Loren… Hey Mel!

I greeted both of them before turning to Loren.

Eddie: Loren, I was wondering… can I uhm talk to you for a minute?

Loren: Yeah sure come on in!

I walked inside and saw two beds, one with purple bedding, and one with neon green, yellow and pink bedding. I figured the one with the purple bedding is Loren's so I sat down on the edge of it. The room was light, with a big window in the north corner. It also had two desk's and a lot of pictures, and a lot of girl stuff, I had no idea of what was. It was smaller than mine, but far cleaner.

Mel: I'm just gonna go do… something.

Eddie: Ian is in the library.

Hey I'm not stupid; I Know there's something going on between them. Mel blushed and mouthed "Thank you" as she walked out the door. I chuckled. Loren sat down beside me and turned to face me.

Loren: So what do you want to talk about?

Eddie: I don't know…

Loren: *confused* You want to talk, but you don't know what you want to talk about?

Eddie: Exactly! *leaning closer to Loren* Why don't you tell me?

Loren: W-what d-do you m-me-mean?

Oh, she is so cute when she stutters! Okay Eddie, don't get soft now, you need to get this done.

Eddie: Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about… I know about earlier today.

As I said the last thing I learned closer to Loren and started placing small kisses on her collarbone, making my way up and down her neck. My god, she tasted so good. Get it together Eddie! Don't get distracted just because you are kissing a wonderful, hot, sexy as hell… where were i?

Loren: I-I… uhm… I d-don't k-kn-ow w-what…uhm… you-re ta-talking- a-about.

Eddie: Oh, I think you do.

I couldn't help but bite just a little bit in her ear. I heard her moan and I turned me on, really, really bad. If I don't stop right now I don't think I can control myself anymore. So I stopped, sadly.

Loren led out a breath I don't think she realized she was holding, and sighed. She really looked like she regretted what she did.

Loren: Look I'm sorry but, I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry…

Eddie: Why did you do it? Am I really that cruel that I deserve that?

Loren: No, no you are really sweet, I…. I don't know I've been having a lot on my mind lately, and I guess I just needed some fun.

Eddie: It's okay…

Loren looked relieved. Like she expected some kind of cruel revenge. Well if she wants revenge, I will give her revenge. I got up from the bed and walked slowly around in the room, before heading to her dresser. I pretended to look at a photo, while I put one of my hands on the handle on the first drawer. There is always underwear in the first drawer.

Eddie: … but you do realize that I need to take revenge, right?

She raised her eyebrow, looking confused.

Loren: What do you…

Before she could say anymore I pulled out the drawer, picked up as much of her underwear as could, and stated running. If there is anything I know, girls hate when other people, especially boys, see their underwear. I started running down the hall while dropping bras and panties everywhere. I could hear Loren behind me shouting at me to stop.

Lorens POV:

One second Eddie is kissing my neck, and I'm not gonna lie, it felt really good, and the next one he is running down the hall with all of my underwear. I mean I don't know how great a revenge it is but hey, I'm just gonna play along if it can save his pride. Men and their pride!

Loren: *out of breath* Eddie stop, I can't run anymore!

We were now outside, and I sat down on a bench, while trying to catch my breath. Eddie came and sat down beside me.

Eddie: You should really get in shape!

That comment earned him a smack on his shoulder, but he just laughed. Eventually I stated laughing too. If anyone saw us right now they would probably we were crazy.

Loren: Am I forgiven…?

Eddie: Yeah, I can't be mad at you.

Loren: I can't be mad at you either…

My voice trailed off when I remembered yesterday in front of Eddie's dorm. There is a question there has been bugging me for a while now. And I guess Eddie could tell.

Eddie: *seriously* Loren, what's wrong?

Loren: It's nothing, just… did you really mean to kiss Chloe or…

My voice trailed off again. God, I sound so stupid!

Eddie: No, believe me, I don't, it just… happened.

Loren: *playing with her fingers* Oh… did you, uhm, enjoy it?

Eddie: *smirking* Kind of a dump question to ask a boy, right?

Loren: *blushing* Oh, yeah I guess…

Eddie: But it's no secret that I wanted it to be you.

Shocked I looked up and met his eyes. Within a second he had cupped me cheeks pulling my lips to his. The kiss was slow, our lips moving perfectly against each other's. I moved my hands to his hair messing it, while he moved his hands to my waist, touching my soft skin, leaving sparks there. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, but I denied. He frowned and tugged my waist lightly making me gasp. He gently pushed his tongue inside my mouth, and our tongues danced, and fought and in the end his won. Men and their pride! We eventually had to pull apart due to the lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead on mine, both breathing heavily.

Eddie: So what about that date you promised me?

Loren: Now?!

Eddie: Yes now, come on!

He started running, obviously wanting me to follow. What's with this guy and running? I got up, about to follow him when I accidentally bumped in to a hard chest and fell to the ground. God, I'm such a klutz!

I looked up and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes…

**So that's it for today! Some of you requested a new guy could get interested in Loren, so who do you think the mystery guy is? What will Eddie do about it? I sense some jealousy in the air! R&R! **


	10. Cameron and Camille

**Hey Nutellas!**

**How are ya'll doin'?! Ha ha, I hope you had a good week. I'm doing this huge math project, and it's really boring, and I decided to take a break and write some fanfiction for you guys. YAY! I'm going to a soccer tournament in a couple of hours so I have time update before I go.**

**Follow me on:**

**Instagram: annabiebergomez**

**Twitter: annabiebergomez**

**NO REVIEWS = NO STORY**

Lorens POV:

I looked up and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes. I became lost in them. They were looking right back into mine and we just stared at each other for a moment, before I realized what we were doing and looked away. I could feel the heat creep up my neck and settle in my cheeks. God, I must look like a tomato right now.

The mystery guy held out his hand to help me, and I took it with shaking hands. He pulled me up and I almost fell again. He quickly grabbed my elbows so I wouldn't fall. We were so close, I could fell his warm breath on my neck. He had gorgeous blond hair, eyes as blue as the ocean and he was very tall. Maybe taller than Eddie. He was tan and had an amazing trained body. His brown T-Shirt was very tight so you could tell he had a six-pack. He was handsome, but not as handsome as Eddie. I also noticed a small scar right over his right eye, under his eyebrow. I blushed again when I realized that we ones again were lost in each other's eyes.

Loren: I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking…

He cut me off.

Person: No, no I'm sorry I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that it's just… I've seen you at school and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Cameron.

Loren: Nice to meet you Cameron, I'm Loren.

Cameron: Where does such a beautiful girl like you come from?

I blushed even harder, if that were possible. By now I must look like my face is on fire.

Loren: New York.

Cameron: Wow cool, I'm from Chicago!

Eddie: Hey Loren, are you c…

I looked behind Cameron's shoulder, to see Eddie looking at us. His face changed from surprised, to jealousy, to pure anger. Cameron turned around and met Eddies glare. If looks could kill Cameron would be dead like a rock right now. Cameron suddenly looked scared. Like really, really scared. I wonder why.

Eddie: Cameron, what are you doing here?

Cameron: N-nothing, I uhm go-gotta g-go. Se-see y-you uhm l-later L-Loren.

He quickly turned around, almost running away. What the hell was happening here. Eddie's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. When Cameron was disappeared Eddie took a deep breath and was back to his normal self. Although his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Eddie: So, ready to go?

Loren: What just happened Eddie? Why is Cameron afraid of you?

Eddie: Cameron isn't afraid of me he's just… he just doesn't want to be within 10 feet of me.

Loren: *mad and confused* Why?

Eddie: *sighing* I rather not talk about it.

Loren: Eddie you know you can tell me anything right? I want you to be able to tell me you secrets, your life story, whatever you want to tell.

Eddie: I know I can tell you everything; I just don't want to talk about it.

Loren: Do you ever wanna talk about it?

Eddie: Probably not…

Loren: *crossing her arms, over her chest* Too bad then, cause we are not leaving for the date, until you tell me about it.

Eddie: Not fair!

Loren: Too bad!

Eddie sighed running his hands over his face while looking up in the air. I hate doing this to him, but I've never seen him this angry before and I want to know why.

Eddie: Alright, alright I'm gonna tell you just, please don't say anything until I've told you everything.

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: *sitting down on a bench* Just listen, okay.

Loren: *also sitting down* Okay.

Eddie: You saw the scar under his right eyebrow right?

Loren: Yeah, why?

Eddie: I gave him that scar…

Loren: *mad at him* What!

Eddie: Relax; remember you promised to listen before you say anything.

Loren: But…

Eddie: Stop! Just listen, okay.

Loren: *sighing* Okay.

Eddie: Last year, when I started at Brown, I had a girlfriend. Her name was Camille and I loved her. Really much. We were together in almost a year. She was also my first.

I noticed when he said she was his first, he became sad and his eyes began to water a little. But he soon changed to angry.

Eddie: The day after she, uhm, took my… v-virginity… I found her having… sex with… Cameron. Apparently she's been cheating on my for the past two months. After that I couldn't trust my feelings, and began dating Chloe, but that was only for a couple of months. Just to ease the pain. Cameron took what I loved, and I'm not gonna let him do it again.

As he said the last part he looked me in the eyes. I don't know what he meant. Did it mean that he loved me? Maybe. I just don't know if I could ever love anyone again after what happened with Connor.

Eddie: When I found out, I punched Cameron right in the face. He was in hospital for a week.

Loren: Oh my gosh, Eddie… I don't know what to say, other that… I'm sorry.

Eddie: You had nothing to do with it why are you sorry.

Loren: I know, but I shouldn't just demand an answer.

Eddie: No, I'm glad I told you, I helped a little.

I'm also glad he told me. It felt good that he trusted me so much that he was willing to tell me.

Loren: *trying to change subject* So, what about that date?

He smiled and took my hand as we walked, heading against the nearest Starbucks. When we got inside we found a table and sat down. We then went to order. Eddie insisted on paying even though I didn't think he should. When we were about to order Eddie suddenly became tense. He stared at the person behind the desk. A girl with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and she was pretty short. Her eyes lit up when she saw Eddie. What the hell is happening here?!

Girl: Eddie!

Eddie: Camille?!

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger! What do you guys think? Does Camille want Eddie back? Will she cause trouble between Eddie and Loren? Comment, vote! **


	11. Do you wanna be mine?

**Hey guys!**

**Right now I'm listening to She's so gone by Naomi Scott from Lemonade Mouth and I just love it! I really recommend it so try listen to it if you don't know the song, you won't be disappointed. Oh, and my teem got a 3. place in the soccer tournament last Saturday so YAY. Happy me! Also I only got 3 reviews on chapter 10, was it really that bad. I would really like some more cause I just love reading them!**

**Follow me on Instagram or Twitter my name is: annabiebergomez**

**NO REVIEWS = NO STORY**

Eddies POV:

This seems like the longest walk to the cafeteria ever! I have something I wanna ask Loren about and I don't know how she's gonna take it. My hands are shaking, and it feels like my stomach is getting eaten by butterflies. They don't just fly around in my stomach, no they are eating it! I really gotta think of something else before I go out of my mind. So I think about yesterday. Probably not the smartest…

_Flashback_

_Eddie: Camille, is that you?_

_Camille: Eddie, hi! I kinda hoped that I would see you here._

_Eddie: Why? So you could break my heart again._

_I don't know why I said that I'm just… incredibly mad and frustrated right now. Camille looked to the ground while I… I really don't know what I did, but I guess Loren noticed something cause she swooped right in and saved my bloody ass._

_Loren: Hi I'm Loren, you must be Camille._

_Loren held her hand out for Camille to shake but Camille just looked at it before giving Loren an angry look._

_Camille: You're Eddie's girlfriend?_

_Loren looked at me for brief second, and our eyes met, before turning to Camille, giving her a sweet smile, even though Camille clearly doesn't deserve it._

_Loren: No, were just friends._

_Even though I knew Loren and I weren't together it still kinda hurt that she only called me her friend. I wished we were more than that. I really wished we were more than that. That she would officially be mine, and I could call her my girl._

_Camille's glare doesn't soften one bit as she looked at Loren with hatred in her eyes. _

_Camille: Yeah, for now. But just so you know Eddie is terrible in bed and…_

_I bet she was gonna follow to rank me down on every way possible, if we weren't be interrupted from someone in the back of the line. I totally forgot that we were in Starbuck, and when I looked around I saw that we had gathered quite an audience._

_A fat, tired looking man with no hair in the back of the line: We get it, you don't like each other. Just order and get it over with already._

_Loren: Of course. Let's get two ice coffees…_

_She looked at me for a quick second before looking back at Camille._

_Loren:… to go._

_That girl just seems to know how I feel. With just one look she could tell I didn't want to be here anymore. We actually had a good date, other than Camille tried to spill coffee on Loren, but Loren was of course quicker and stepped aside, so Camille spilled coffee on the men who yelled at us from the back of the line 5 minutes ago. It of course made Camille look really bad, and I don't know how much longer she has a job at Starbucks._

_After that we went to the park and just talked and had fun. No pressure or awkwardness at all. _

Loren had used the "friend" word, and today I was gonna make sure she was going to change that. I'm not to something bad like jerk or idiot; just… you know what I mean. God, I must be really nervous.

I walked through the door to the cafeteria, quickly spotting Loren and Mel at our usual table. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

When I reached the table, I bend down and pecked Loren one the lips. She gave me a confused look, and she clearly didn't expect that happen. Actually I didn't ether. I was spontaneous. I sat down at the table and Mel began looking back and forth between Loren and me.

Mel: Wait; is there something I'm missing here? Are you two dating?

I decided to tease Loren a little.

Eddie: I don't know, are we?

Loren looked at me, more confused than ever.

Loren: What do you mean?

I looked right into Loren's chocolate brown eyes and knew this is what I wanted. I just had to go for it.

Eddie: Loren Tate, will you do me the giant honor, of becoming my girlfriend?

All there's left is to hope.

Lorens POV:

Did he just ask what I think he asked? I've been afraid of this day ever since I realized that I liked Eddie. But I've also secret ben dreaming of it. I'm so afraid that what happened with Connor, I going to happen again. But I know Eddie is no player, and I also know that he would never pressure me to something I don't wanna do. Eddie is a nice guy; he deserves a chance, right? It's just that… I'm afraid. I'm afraid to give my heart one hundred percent to a boy. But maybe I could start with the half, and slowly break down the wall I've build around my heart, because that's what I want. To fully trust and love someone with my heart, and not be afraid of small things. I must have zooned out cause Eddie's voice brought me back.

Eddie: Loren please answer, I'm freaking out over here.

I guess if you want something, you have to go for it. 

Loren: *smiling like a crazy person* Yes! Yes, I will be your girlfriend!

Eddie: *also smiling like a crazy person*Great!

Great? Well, I guess that word describes it very well. I felt great! Eddie leaned across the table to kiss me. The kiss was passionate and filled with want, but before I could go any further, Mel pulled me into a bear hug, while squealing so loud I think you could hear it all the way in France.

Mel: I'm so happy for you! OMG, I have to ask Ian for a copy for my blog later!

Loren: A copy?

Mel pointed behind me where Ian stood with a video camera in his hand and with a grin on his face. Great, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Ian sat down beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

Ian: The only bad thing about this is that you aren't single anymore.

Ian kissed me on my cheek, earning a glare from Eddie. I also noticed that Mel looked to the ground like she was gonna cry. I had to ask her about that later. Ian raised his hand and pointed to the camera on the table.

Ian: Man, this is so going on Youtube later, you were out in 2 minutes!

Loren: Ian, please don't. Please, please, pleeeaaassseee…

I was ready to beg for days if it meant he wasn't going to post it on Youtube. I hate being in the spotlight and I would die if he posted it on Youtube.

Ian: Relax, I was joking…

Oh, he was just joking. Now I really felt like fool. The table went silence. I just wanted to get away from it, and apparently Eddie saw that.

Eddie: Hey Lo, wanna head off to class?

I nodded even though there were about half an hour to first class. We got questioning looks from Mel and Ian as we got up and went out the door, hand in hand.

Mels POV:

Eddie and Loren left and now it was only me and Ian. Kind of a dream scenario to me. But I bet Ian has no idea of how I feel about him.

Ian: So how are you doing?

Mel: Pretty good. You?

Ian: Good, good…

Wow, awkward conversation.

Mel: I gotta go, I'm late to class.

I'm not really late I just wanna get away from all this awkwardness. I was about to get up when he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him confused, while he just stared at my lips. Before I could say anything he quickly leaned in and kissed me. It was a quick and sweet kiss, but it still gave me butterflies in my about 5 seconds he pulled away. That kiss was far too quick.

Ian: Sorry, just wanted to try.

He got up and left the cafeteria, leaving me at the table. Wow, this is so going on my blog later.

**That's it, you guys! Yay he finally asked her, and Mel also got a kiss. Is things gonna change between Loren and Eddie now that they are officially together? What about Camille and Cameron? Or Mel and Ian? R&R **


	12. Nightmares and ex-boyfriends

**Hey guys!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! School is killing me right now and I have a serious case of a writer's block. I really have no idea of what to write, but I'm just gonna try cause this story kind of writes itself, if you know what I mean. Also I have been obsessed with the band R5 lately, especially the songs "Falling for you", "Here comes forever" and "Pass me by", so definitely check them out.**

**~Anna **

Lorens POV:

I didn't think I would ever have a boyfriend ever again. But now I do, and let me tell you… it's an awesome feeling. I forgot how great it was. But I must admit I'm a little scared. I don't want history to repeat itself. But I now Eddie. At least I think I do. Or rather hope. How much do I really know about him? I have known him for what? A week now? It's not like I'm an "Eddie expert". I don't think anyone is. He is kind of hard to understand sometimes. But not harder than me, I guess. Sometimes I wonder how someone like him could like someone like me. I'm just me. And he's him. He is so much better than me, in so many ways.

Eddie: What cha thinking about?

I was lost in my own thoughts when Eddies voice made me snap out of it. Oh his beautiful voice, soft yet with an edge. It was perfect. I turned my head to look at him, just to find his head dangerously close to mine. We were at his dorm. Ian was god knows where, so no one was gonna make us stop if we decided to… you know. Not that I would go that far though. He started to lean in and so did I. both leaning in slow, it seemed like he couldn't take it anymore, and smacked his lips on mine. His lips were rough against mine, as he pulled my body closer by placing one hand behind my head, and the other on my waist. My left hand found his hair and began messing it up by digging my hand into it, and my right hand were on his chest tugging on the top of his shirt. The kiss quickly became wilder. Usually I wouldn't go this far, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. And I wouldn't stop myself.

Suddenly Eddie grabbed some of my hair in his fist, lightly pulling it making me tilt my head backwards, exposing my neck. He began kissing his way up from my collarbone, up my neck and jawline, ending at my ear. He lightly bit my earlobe.

Eddie: You have no idea how much I want you right now.

Omg, his voice, raw and sexy. He grabbed my waist, gently pulling me down on the bed, climbing on top of me, careful not to crush me under his weight. His lips found mine again, kissing me with so much passion, I was afraid I was gonna faint. He licked my lips with his tongue asking for entrance, but I denied deciding to tease him a little. He groaned, squishing my butt, making me gasp. He took advantage of that, plugging his tongue in my mouth. I had to stop myself from moaning, when his tongue explored my mouth, while he was still squishing my butt. But that didn't really work out and I ended up moaning, really loud.

I decided to take control, and flipped us over so that I was on top. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, signaling for him to take it off. Before I knew it his shirt were off, lying in the in the other end of the room. I began kissing his collarbone working my way down, caressing his bare chest with my lips. He suddenly moaned loud, flipping us around so he was on top again. He slid his hands inside my shirt, slowly working his way to my breasts, while kissing me roughly. He finally reached my breast, massaging them. I could feel his boner on my thigh.

Suddenly everything changed. It went from feeling so amazing and perfect and right, to feel so… wrong. It felt like he was doing it against my will. Like he was… raping me! Panicking I began pushing his chest, but he weren't moving an inch. I kept pushing and kicking, but nothing seemed to help.

Eddie: Lay still! You're only making it worse for yourself.

Suddenly I force. I couldn't move, no matter how much I tried. It wasn't his words that scared me. It was his voice! It wasn't his… although I couldn't really place my finger on it. I managed to move my hands and arms, grabbing his head pulling it away from my neck, where he had, until now, kissed me and probably leaving a few marks. I looked at the smirking boy on top of me. He had dirty blonde hair, scary, but pretty, almost black eyes and he kept smirking at me, like he had some dirty mind in his head, he couldn't wait to try in real life. I gasped. He wasn't Eddie…

Loren: Connor!?

Then I screamed…

I screamed as I sat up in my bed. My body was covered in sweat, and I had a hard time caching my breath. I looked to my left, just in time to see Mel falling out of bed, causing her to wake.

Mel: What the hell!

I didn't answer. I still had a hard time finding out what happened. First I was making out with the man I lo-like, and it was pretty amazing. And then, BAM, suddenly Conner was raping me again. I was exactly like first time. Even though this time, I could actually wake up from the nightmare.

Mel was complaining about me waking her up, when she realized I wasn't listening.

Mel: Hey Lo, what's wrong?

She sat on my bed beside me, and I took a deep breath, hoping my voice wasn't too shaky.

Loren: N-nothing, just nig-nightmare.

Oh God, my voice was even more awful than I imagined.

Mel: You sure? You sound a little… chocked.

Loren: I-I'm fine. Just a nightmare, nothing more. Don't worry.

The last thing I wanted was to burden her with my problems.

Mel: You know, saying "don't worry" just makes me worry. Had it something to do with Eddie. If it's because you think that he doesn't love you, I already said…

Loren: Mel, Mel… calm down, it has nothing to do with Eddie. Just something from my past.

I didn't really want to talk about it. The only one I've told about Conner is Eddie. And even though I wanna break down the wall, I've built around me, it's hard. Plus I don't wanna do something I'm not ready for.

Mel: Okay, but you know you can talk to me about anything right. By the way, I know you said it had nothing to do with Eddie, but I'm gonna say his anyway…

Of course she is. She's Mel, what did you expect.

Mel:…you guys are perfect for each other. And you've only been together for a week now. If he loves you, which I'm sure he does, because come on, you are lovable, it would be far too early to say it. So don't worry, okay.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Mel is Mel, no matter what you do.

Loren: Thanks'. I don't know what I would do without you.

I pulled her into a hug, but she pulled away.

Mel: You should probably take a bath, you stink! Oh, by the way I have something to tell you.

Loren: What is it?

Mel: It can wait to after your bath. Okay, it can't. Ian kissed me!

Loren: What?! When, where?

Mel: A week ago. On the lips.

Loren: A week ago! I can't believe you didn't tell me before.

I wanted to hug her again but she stopped me by placing her hands in front of her. I gave her a confused look.

Mel: I'll tell the rest, after your bath.

I laughed. Yeah, that was probably a good idea.

I gathered some clothes, and went to the bathroom. I stripped off my pajama, deciding it needed to be washed, and turned on the water. I went under the hot water, letting it run down my body. Then I couldn't help myself. I did what I've wanted to do all morning. I broke down crying.

**Will Connor come back in Lorens life? If he does, what will she do? R&R****!**

***Please read***

**I've created a new story on Wattpad. It has nothing with Hollywood Heights to do. It's called My European Love Story. Please check it out!**

**You can find Wattpad in app-story, or search for it on the internet. You can follow me there, my name is AnnaGammelgaard **


End file.
